


The Inquisition Needs to Learn More About Dalish Elves

by caitirin



Series: The Chronicles of Teithranen Lavellan: Plant-Obsessed Soft-Hearted Inquisitor [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, Banter during sex, Challenge Accepted, Dalish Elves, Dorian in love, Dorian snark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Love, M/M, Purring Elves, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Snuggling, Solas Being Solas, Solas is condescending, dorian learns about elves, learning about Dalish elves, teithranen lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: After a long time on the road there's just one thing on The Inquisitor's mind and it involves Dorian Pavus and not a lot of clothing.  But when Dorian awakens in the night hearing the Inquisitor making a strange sound that Dorian has never heard before, he's concerned that there might be something wrong with him?  Is the Anchor acting up?  Is it an elf thing?  And who can a Tevinter mage go to when he needs to ask questions about his Dalish lover?---Late that night, Tei dragged in to his quarters and threw himself face down on the bed.Dorian was sitting on the couch reading.  He looked over at Tei. “Long day, amatus?”“Nine hours of meeting with ‘important’ people who all just want to say they met ‘The Inquisitor’.”  Tei groaned.Dorian raised an eyebrow.  “Couldn’t our dear ambassador shorten that list a bit?”“That was the shortened list.”





	The Inquisition Needs to Learn More About Dalish Elves

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor's name is Teithranen Lavellan, Tei for short.

It was late when the team finally reached Skyhold.  Tei had practically dragged Dorian to their quarters.  They’d been away in the Emprise du Lion for three weeks and Tei, no matter how much he’d have loved to break it, always kept to his firm rule of nothing more than kissing when they were camping with the team out on missions.  Tei had absolutely no issue with people knowing that he and Dorian were sleeping together, but he had a definite issue with anyone else hearing him crying out Dorian’s name in the throes of passion or letting anyone else possibly stumble in on them.

Tei all but threw off his armor and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, dragging Dorian behind him.  There was no doubt the rumor mill would be buzzing tomorrow. There was a small voice in the back of Dorian’s mind that still made him worry that Tei would eventually come to his senses and start realizing just how much those rumors might be costing him.  But for now Tei didn’t seem to be paying even the slightest bit of attention to the way people talked about the Inquisitor and the Tevinter in hushed scandalized tones. Or the way they stared as Tei pulled him through the great hall with obvious intent.

Tei wasn’t often one to instigate amorous activities, but this time he was the one to shove Dorian up against the locked door of his bedroom and kiss him hungrily.  Tei started tugging at the buckles of Dorian’s armor with a desperate little growl.

Dorian laughed.  “Feeling a little eager, are we, Amatus?”  He pulled Tei’s tunic off over his head with ease, casting it aside and then removing his own gloves.

Tei yanked the straps of Dorian’s armor loose and let it fall heavily to the ground.  “Less talking, more undressing.” He kissed Dorian posessively again and pushed his fingers through Dorian’s hair, eagerly.  “I’ve wanted to do this since we left Skyhold.” He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dorian’s pants and hauled them down.  

Dorian laughed.  “Well, far be it from me to discourage-”  He gasped when Tei dropped to his knees took Dorian into his mouth.  Dorian closed his eyes and leaned back against the door. For someone who’d never done this before Dorian had taught him how, Tei had proved a quick study.  Dorian pushed his fingers gently through Tei’s hair. Tei responded by pressing his fingers into the warm skin of Dorian’s hips, holding him in place. “A-amatus.  Wait.” He stopped Tei just a bit before Tei put him over the edge. He pulled Tei back to his feet.

Tei’s eyes were a little glazed.  “Something wrong?”

Dorian’s voice was husky and his pupils were dilated.  “Not in the least, but I’d rather finish  _ with _ you.”

Tei’s ears wiggled and he bit his lower lip.  He shimmied out of his trousers and dragged Dorian down on top of him onto the bed.  

Dorian climbed above Tei and smirked down at the way Tei’s face and chest were already flushed with color.  Dorian pressed kisses along Tei’s chin and then along his very sensitive earlobe.

Tei squirmed against Dorian, spreading his legs apart to give Dorian room to kneel between them.  

Dorian slid his hand down Tei’s stomach took hold of his arousal.  He whispered against Tei’s sensitive ears. “Someone’s already excited.”

Tei laughed against Dorian.  “Someone is going to kill me if he doesn’t start touching me a whole lot more.”  He bucked his hips against Dorian’s hand and whined.

Dorian held Tei down with a gentle hand on his hip.  “Patience.” Dorian said in a sing song voice.

“Fuck patience!”  Tei growled.

“And here I thought you wanted to fuck me.”  Dorian teased.

“Seems to me like you’ve forgotten how.”  Tei gasped as Dorian stroked him. His eyes fluttered closed.  “Ah, but maybe there’s hope after all!”

“I love when you’re so full of sass.”  

“Rather be full of you.”  Tei hooked a leg up over Dorian’s thigh.

“That can be arranged.”  Dorian kissed him. Taking his time, nuzzling Tei’s sensitive ears, nipping the earlobe in a way that he knew drove Tei crazy.

“If you don’t hurry up and get started I’m going downstairs to get Bull-”  Tei’s words cut off with a gasp of sensation as Dorian’s slicked fingers pressed against his entrance. Making him squirm with anticipation and lose the ability to form coherent sentences.

Tei’s shivered with pleasure and he wound his arms around Dorian’s neck, angling himself to encourage Dorian to keep going.  He pressed himself up against Dorian’s fingers.

Dorian took his time, ignoring Tei’s demands for him to go faster, until Tei was panting and shaking with desire under Dorian’s touch.  Dorian shifted position and pressed into Tei. He felt Tei gripping his shoulders and he looked at Tei’s eyes as they fluttered open and met his.  

Tei nodded and leaned up to kiss Dorian.  “Yes. More, please.  _ Now! _ ”

“Anything you want, Amatus.”  Dorian moved with him, driving them both higher with each movement until he felt Tei clenching around him, shuddering through climax with a desperate guttural cry of ecstasy.  Dorian followed soon after him feeling the waves of his orgasm rock him against Tei.

Tei held onto Dorian, clinging to him in a haze of happy satisfied euphoria even as he relaxed into the bed, worn out and thoroughly satisfied.

Dorian pulled out of him and then laid back against the pillows, pulling Tei onto his chest.  

Tei nuzzled against Dorian’s neck, catching his breath again.  He made a happy sleepy contented noise. 

Dorian chuckled, shaking Tei just a little.  “Worth all that waiting to get back here?”

“So worth it.”  Tei smiled and kissed his chest. 

Dorian brushed hair out of Tei’s face.  “You are so gorgeous when you come for me.”

“Quit saying such embarrassing things.” Tei covered his face with his hand.  

Dorian stroked the small of Tei’s back.  “Stop making them true then. You are glorious.”  Dorian was pleased to feel goosebumps showing up on Tei’s skin.

Tei smiled with pleasure and arched against Dorian’s touch.  “Feels nice.” He closed his eyes. “I wish we could just stay like this forever.”

It was an appealing idea to Dorian.  He cleaned them both up with a cloth.  “But let me guess, you have an early meeting.”

Tei’s eyes were still closed.  He smiled. “Nope. Nothing until 11 am.  Josie is getting good at scheduling late starts the day after we get home from being on the road.”

“Do you mean to tell me that we are to have several hours of uninterrupted lazing about in the morning?  Maybe even eat breakfast together, have a luxurious bath?” Dorian stretched and resettled Tei beside him.

Tei yawned.  “I want pastries and tea and lots of that bubble bath stuff you bought for us in Val Royeau.  And you have to wash my hair.”

Dorian chuckled.  “If you actually allow us to sleep until at least nine in the morning and you have a deal.”

Tei mumbled something that Dorian couldn’t understand and fell asleep right on him.  

  


Dorian woke up to a strange sound.  A strange rumbling sound. It was still night, some pale filtered moonlight shone through the glass of the Orlesian doors of the balcony, but it was nowhere near the morning.  He scrubbed at his eyes and blinked down at Tei who was still sound asleep on his chest. The sound was coming from Tei. Dorian shook Tei a little bit.

“Mnh.  Wha-?” Tei blinked up at Dorian.  “You okay?”

“You were breathing funny.”  Dorian put his arms around Tei.  

Tei shrugged.  He inhaled. “M fine.  Go back to sleep.” He pressed a sleepy kiss to Dorian’s nose and’ went back to sleep.

Dorian supposed that he could have been mistaken.  But as he laid there, Tei started making the weird nose again.  Dorian decided not to wake him since he seemed fine otherwise, but made a note to figure out what it was.

  


In the morning they shared pastries and a bath and when Tei finally had to go to his 11 AM meeting he had a spring in his step and perfectly groomed hair.  Dorian had used something rose scented on his hair and skin. If he touched his hair Tei caught a light scent of rose still clinging to his skin. It put him in a very good mood.   Dorian allowed himself a nice long look as Tei headed into the War Room before he made his way up to the library. 

  


Dorian couldn’t focus on his work.  His thoughts kept drifting back to that strange sound.  Maybe it was an elf thing and he’d just never noticed it before.  How often did they ever get to relax that long? For a few seconds Dorian wondered if he could ask Sera about it, but then came to his senses.  Sera would laugh hysterically and then probably make jokes about it to the rest of Skyhold. Perhaps a healer might know, but what if it was personal?  What if it was something to do with the anchor? Who did that leave that was close enough to ask other than Solas? Dorian made a face. Solas seemed to only just barely tolerate them and Dorian tried to minimize his interaction with him as much as possible since it only seemed to annoy Solas and Dorian certainly got nothing out of it.  But there didn’t seem to be any other good option to hand. 

  


Dorian walked down the stairs to Solas’ desk where he found him reading and ignoring a cup of tea.  Solas glanced up at Dorian as he entered. His expression was neutral but neither of them had any illusions that a rolicking good time was about to be had.  “Something I can help you with Dorian?”

Dorian just came right to the point.  “Solas, as you are already aware, I’m low on elves that I can ask about this and I know apparently don’t consider yourself one, so I may be wasting both of our times, but I was hoping to ask you something about elves.”

Solas was probably the only person in Thedas who was able to convey the sentiment of rolling one’s eyes without actually doing it.  He sighed and nodded his head towards Dorian. “Very well, what is it that you wanted to ask?”

“Tei was making a strange sound last night in his sleep.  I thought he might have been having trouble breathing. But, he said he was fine, could it be something with the mark affecting him?  Or is it an elf thing of which I am unaware?”

“The mark is not progressing.  You said that he was sleeping?”

“Yes.”

Solas shuffled some papers around on his desk as he spoke.  “Was he feeling particularly relaxed. And before you feel the need to elaborate, a yes or no answer will more than suffice.”  

Dorian rolled his eyes, as though he were in the habit of sharing details of his intimate encounters with Solas of all people.  “Yes, I would venture to say that he was feeling quite relaxed. There are people who find my presence quite enjoyable. Which I understand might be perplexing for you as I cannot imagine anyone has ever found yours to be so.”

Solas gave him a hard look.

Dorian met it with a glowing smile, keeping his own irritation safely masked away inside.

Solas sighed.  “It is nothing to be concerned with.  I do not imagine that you ever spent much time around contented relaxed elves being of  _ Tevinter _ .”  Solas spat out the last word as though the very forming of the syllables contained a bad taste that would linger.  “It is a physiological response to emotional and physical pleasure and contentment that some elves from time to time exhibit.  You may have heard cats make a similar sound when they are particularly happy.”

Dorian paused as he wrapped his mind around what Solas was saying.  “Wait a moment, are you telling me that elves  _ purr _ ?”

Solas looked at Dorian the way one might look at a simple child who is pawing your clothing with jam covered hands.  “Yes. Some do. I should take it as a compliment if I were you. I cannot imagine the Inquisitor has felt particularly relaxed since before the Conclave.  He must feel a great deal of affection for you if you heard that.” Unspoken in the air was the heavy implication that Solas found the idea of someone appreciating Dorian ridiculous.

Dorian nodded.  “Well... that is some information.  Thank you. I’ll be out of your lack of hair now.”  Dorian turned and went back up to the library.

  


Late that night, Tei dragged in to his quarters and threw himself face down on the bed.  

Dorian was sitting on the couch reading.  He looked over at Tei. “Long day, amatus?”

“Nine hours of meeting with ‘important’ people who all just want to say they met ‘The Inquisitor’.”  Tei groaned. 

Dorian raised an eyebrow.  “Couldn’t our dear ambassador shorten that list a bit?”

“That  _ was _ the shortened list.”  

“Maker’s Breath.”  Dorian got up and set his book aside.  He walked over to the bed and laid down next to Tei, propping himself up with an hand under his chin.  “While mine was much shorter, I had an interesting conversation today as well.”

Tei rolled over onto his back and made a weak attempt at getting his boots off.  He made a quiet whining sound and Dorian walked over with a smile and began to undo his bootlaces.  “Ugh, what is this human obsession with shoes, they’re so constricting and heavy.”

Dorian tugged them off.  “I believe it’s got something to do with avoiding stubbed toes and frostbite.  Most people have feeling in their toes.”

“I have feeling in mine.”  Tei stuck out his tongue and wiggled his newly freed toes.  “Ahhh that feels so much better.” He stretched like a cat. “So you were saying something about an interesting conversation?”

“First of all, I cannot believe that you never told me that elves  _ purr!” _  Dorian said with mock affronted irritation.

Tei laughed.  “What?”

“Last night!   You were purring in your sleep.  I had to go and ask  _ Solas _ about it.”

Tei stared astonished at Dorian for a few beats and then burst into hysterical laughter.  “You asked  _ Solas _ ?”  Tei covered his mouth with both hands, trying to contain his laughing, with little success.  “What did he say?”

Dorian did his best Solas impression, putting on a stern disapproving expression and looking like he’d just bitten into a particularly sour lemon.  He made a passable imiatation of Solas’ accent as well. “It is a physiological response to pleasant stimulus. And someone from Tevinter would obviously have no idea about happy elves.  Also I find your presence irritating and trying.”

Tei snorted.  “Oh that’s terrible!”

“But accurate.”  Dorian grinned.

Tei shook with mirth and nodded.  “But accurate.” He threw his arms around Dorian’s neck and kissed him while still giggling.

Dorian made a pleased sound and laid Tei back on the bed.  “So... I make you purr?” He raised an entirely too smug and pleased eyebrow.

Tei’s cheeks got pink and he smiled, nuzzling against Dorian’s cheek. “I suppose you do.  Are you so surprised? You’re wonderful.”

Dorian felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  He rested his head on Tei’s and breathed in the smell of his lover’s hair.  “You can’t just go about saying things like that. People might get ideas.”

Tei smiled and closed his eyes.  “Well so far, I think I’ve enjoyed all your ideas so I’m not too worried.”  

“Enjoyed them so much they make you purr?”

“Just that one time.  But you’re free to try again.”  Tei smiled coyly.

“Challenge accepted, amatus.”  


End file.
